Let's Have Fun
by lookcloserhere
Summary: Modern AU: Where Eponine Enjolras are a couple, to the surprise of everyone else. Courfeyrac Jehan are secretly (but not exactly secretly) sharing a bed. Bossuet, Joly, Musichetta have a thing, Bahorel Feuilly find comfort in each other, Cosette Marius are too cute for their own good, while Combeferre is the loner ansometimes (oddly enough) the third wheel to the whole group.


Where everyone wakes from a party, Enjolras tells Eponine something unexpected, Jehan sneaks out from Courfeyrac's room, and they all have a bit of a caffeine problem.  
"If coffee isn't made within the next five minutes I'm going to scream." Grantaire grumbles in the corner as he stumbles into the room, an imprint of his pillow still gleaming on his cheek. Bahorel grunts in agreement from the couch, head down in between his arms as he tries and fails to open his eyes to wake up. Eponine sighs exasperatedly at the lot of them- Feuilly wrapped around Bahorel, Cosette still asleep and curled into Marius' side- it seemed she was the only one fit enough to walk around and not fall flat on her face. Even the usually stoic and strong revolutionary leader was sitting at the counter with his eyes half open and a blank expression on his face, his blond curls in a mess upon his head.  
"Come on, up you go guys! We have work to do today." She said loudly, causing Grantaire to grimace and cover his ears. She sets the coffee pot up and waits patiently, giving the first cup to Enjolras. Grantaire grunted and shoved his way over, pulling the cup in her hands away from her and drinking it eagerly, she smirked and then yelled quite loudly "Coffee!" to the rest of the group scattered around the house.  
She could hear them all groan in the walls and rolled her eyes, climbing her way back upstairs to her room to change into actual clothing.  
On her way back down the stairs she catches a glimpse of Jehan, the flower-loving, soft-spoken and poem enthusiast sneak from Courfeyrac's room, and she couldn't help but smile to herself. She'd tell them they all knew they were sleeping together, but the rest of the group loved seeing them try (and of course fail) to be sneaky about their relationship, and she didn't want to be the one to end the funny little skits they drew up to find their ways to each others bedrooms to have fun.  
"Morning, Eponine." Combeferre smirked, passing by her on the stairs and going straight for the still brewing and constantly draining coffee pot near Enjolras' now slumped head. She trampled the rest of the way down the stairs and plumped onto the couch next to Feuilly who was now rubbing his eyes sleepily, never even making it back to his bed from the night before. They had a little party, since the last rally Enjolras created had gone well, despite some men who had it against them and their efforts to destroy what the Amis was trying to do. Les Amis was the name of their little group, Les Amis de l' ABC. She liked the name, despite the fact that it was usually just shortened to Amis or Les Amis on occasion when they were too lazy to actually say the full thing.  
"'G'morning." Courfeyrac mumbled, trudging into the kitchen. He wore his usual comic book themed pajama bottoms, and the fuzzy bunny slippers they all were pretty sure really belonged to Jehan, though both were adamantly refusing to acknowledge that fact when asked about it.  
"Good morning." Eponine replied rather a bit more cheerful than she herself expected. Bossuet groaned as he walked in, glaring at her.  
"How in the hell can you be so happy this early in the morning?" He bit out, slumping onto the counter and missing the chair he was aiming for completely so he was hanging at an awkward and quite funny-looking angle. Eponine shrugged, curling her knees into her chest and resting her head onto them.  
"I don't know, I'm just in a good mood." She replied, smiling slightly. Grantaire snorted and looked at her.  
"You're just happy because you're finally rid of Montparnasse." He said, her smile faltered, but it was the truth. She had finally told off the man and after Enjolras had stepped up to protect her, he had ran for it. She was very thankful of the people around her.  
"True." She said, and Cosette woke, stretching in a seemingly over exaggerated manner and waking Marius in the process. He looked lost for a second, but when he realized where he was and that Cosette was beside him he came to and smiled at her, kissing her on the cheek. Eponine held back vomit and tears because of their cuteness. She had long ago gotten over her feelings for Marius, and now only held love for her two best friends.  
"Someone please tell me there's coffee!" Jehan's voice rang out from the top of the stairs.  
"There's coffee!" Combeferre replied, and there was an 'oof' and suddenly Jehan was downstairs with a cup already quickly made pressed to his mouth. He sighed contentedly with a small smile on his lips, and made his way to the rickety table in the corner where Combeferre and a newly untangled-from-Feuilly's-grasp Bahorel resided. Courfeyrac looked up at him and they made eye contact for a moment, both blushing furiously before another ruckus started, this time from a newly awakened Joly, who was already fretting about a new disease he had just read about in the news. Bossuet came over from behind him and wrapped his arms around the other man, making him falter in his rantings and lean against him in silence.  
"Ugh, I need to shower." Enjolras muttered from the chair, rising slowly and with a groan. Eponine watched him, noticing the bruise on his face from where Montparnasse had attacked him. A wash of guilt pulled through her as he walked up the stairs.  
"I left my book-" she said in a lazy attempt at an excuse to follow after him, no one said a word. Feuilly had made it over to the table as well, a clown mug that everyone hated in his hands. Bahorel had fallen asleep again. Joly and Bossuet had taken over the couch, and the two lovebirds- also known as Marius and Cosette- were feeding each other toast. They didn't even seem to notice Eponine leave.  
She walked briskly up the stairs and to the second floor with ease, bouncing at the edge of Enjolras' door on the third floor, the tight clenching in her stomach she had started to feel around him returning with a quick pace. Her heart quickening as she noticed that the door to Bossuet's room was ajar and Musichetta was fast asleep on his bed. This wasn't a new thing so Eponine just smiled and returned her attention to Enjolras' closed door. She knocked tentatively, and a loud grunt came from within.  
"It's Eponine." She said, another grunt and then a 'Come in.' She entered the room, it was fairly empty, a messy desk in one corner,seemed the main focus and most used, but there was also a lamp and a bed, a sofa chair, and a dresser. All mismatched and scattered. Enjolras was sitting on the bed, holding a shirt in one hand that had just been around his now bare chest.  
"Oh, sorry-" she started feeling a slight blush forming on her cheeks, but he smirked and shook his head.  
"It's fine." He brushed it off, she nodded, stepping further into the room and bravely closing the door behind her. He raised his eyebrows at her and she looked down, his angelic face too much to bear since it was her fault a cut and bruise now ran across its usual perfection.  
"I just wanted to thank you- for last night." She said softly, "You really didn't have to-" she began, but he cut her off with a sigh.  
"I wanted to." He admitted, she looked up, eyebrows furrowed. "Ep, no one should treat you the way he did." She shrugged, and he looked at her incredulously.  
"Thank you." She said again, he smiled at her, something rarely seen, and her heart actually fluttered. Rising from his seat he walked over, almost dramatically throwing his shirt onto the edge of his bed. She watched him curiously as he came closer, only a few feet away from her. Her heart in her chest jumped violently, pounding in a way she could feel in her bones. His eyes searched her confused ones... And then he reached a hand slowly to her, brushing her jaw gently with the base of his thumb. Her spine shivered at the touch, coursing up her body like a bolt of lightning.  
"Eponine..." He murmured, sounding quite unlike his usual stoic self. She stood stock still, letting him hold her cheek as he stepped closer, knowing he was eyeing the small cut that ran across the bottom of her cheek bone. He was less than a foot away, the heat of his body rolling off of him and onto her, causing her breath to catch in her throat.  
And then he did something she had been secretly wanting him to do for a while now, he kissed her.


End file.
